A Box Full Of Shinobi
by castleheart
Summary: A classic naruto characters as kittens story, filled with fluff and lots of shenanigans! no pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

General Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi.

Cover art not mine!

* * *

Chapter 1

Troublesome Cats

-/-

"Maya! Get up!" a banging noise soon followed the shouting, and Maya Edwards knew that her impatient elder sister was pounding away at her door. She couldn't care less; instead of getting up and answering, she rolled unto her side so her back was facing the door.

The door opened, and she could hear her sister marching inside. The grouchy teenage girl turned her face away from her, "You're the one who stayed up all night watching Naruto. I don't care how minimal amount of sleep you got," the girl whined as her blanket was torn away from her, "Up!"

"You're so mean to your own sister," she whined, sitting up. It was true though; she spent a whole night marathoning Naruto. She fell behind in the series but then started watching it again once it ended, but the ending something she hated talking about. She was watching episodes and hadn't realized that the sun rose, and now it was too late for her to get any sleep, "You should cherish your younger siblings; like Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Yeah, whatever," the older girl brushed her off, dropping Maya's comforter to the floor and crossing her arms over her busty chest, "Tell you what; I'll give you a heads up before I decide to kill my whole family."

"He did it for the sake of Konoha!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Caroline was already walking away, waving a hand at her, "Get dressed and be ready in ten minutes! You don't have time for breakfast now!"

Maya had no choice but to obey, so she got out of bed and quickly got dressed for the school day. She did her makeup in a half-asleep state, but eventually trudged out to the kitchen.

When her sister saw her, she frowned in disapproval, "You know I don't like it when you wear so much makeup," she sighs, handing the girl her lunch in a brown paper bag, "You don't need it. If you're gonna wear makeup; just use mascara and eyeliner or something!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Maya waved her off as she headed for the door, "But what I put on my face is my business only!"

Caroline couldn't help but smile, "Whatever kid," her sister reminded her of a younger version of herself. She was stubborn, and self-assured. She was only seventeen, and yet she acted like she knew everything. Not to mention her unhealthy obsession with the anime Naruto, and here she thought she moved past the stage of loving anime. Guess she got her hopes up.

She shrugs; what more can an older sister do?

She tucks a strand of jet black hair behind her ear as she checked the time on her phone; her shift at the bar was usually later in the day, but she liked to keep track of the time. She goes to the kitchen sink and starts to wash the dishes that had piled up since last night; she had been too tired to do them after her shift yesterday.

Just another ordinary day for her.

* * *

Maya somehow made it through the whole school day, but by the time it was over, she was trudging languidly home. She waved bye to her friends when they parted ways; unfortunately, the blond girl lived on the poorer side of town then her friends. Her sister doesn't make much as a bartender, but enough to keep them afloat.

They're two sisters born from a broken family; their father was the only parent in their life that gave a damn about them enough to stick around. Their mom dropped out the picture when they were babies, and ran off with another man. They also heard she was a drug addict, but they've also never met her before.

It was rough on them.

On top of that, their father died when Maya was little. Caroline was over eighteen at the time, and chose to take her sister into her care. Since then she was forced to drop out of college and get a job to provide for them, but it wasn't so bad.

Guilt gnawed at Maya's stomach; sometimes she hated that her sister had to drop out of college on account of her. But it was either that or Maya gets shipped off who knows where.

Maya was barely paying attention when she rounded a corner to take a shortcut through an alley way. She tripped on a heavy object on the ground, managing to catch herself on her hands and knees before she could fall face flat.

When she turned to see who the culprit behind tripping her was, she froze.

* * *

Caroline was on the phone with her boss when Maya returned home. She was so busy arguing with the man that she didn't notice the younger girl passing by with a box in her hands. The man had screwed up on her schedule yet again so she had to settle it before it was 'too late'. Finally, the man resigned and told her that he would change it. Letting out a sigh of relief, she thanked him and hung up.

"Maya!" she called to her sister, unwrapping the pink apron she was wearing. She was preparing dinner when she called her work, but she could step aside for a few minutes without dinner burning. She tossed her apron haphazardly on the kitchen table and went to go check on her sister in her room

"How was sch—" her question was cut short when she opened her little sister's door, and her eyes fell upon the scene before her.

Maya was seated on her bed on her knees, and on the mattress in front of her, was a box full of kittens. Caroline did a double take, jaw dropping open in shock. Her sister was beaming up at her from where she sat, picking up a reddish kitten and giving it an affectionate nuzzle, "Aren't they adorable?!"

It only took a few moments before the anger settled in. The elder sister straightened up and sighed, "Maya, you know we can't have pets here," she says as gently as possible, putting her hands on her hips, "Where did you even find these cats?"

"They were left to die in a box in a dirty alley!" her teenage sister puts the kitten back in the box and stands up, turning her teary eyes to Caroline, "Ever since my first cat died, you promised we'd get another but you never did!"

Caroline sighed; she supposed she could always pay the $200 deposit per pet fee, but that was something she just couldn't afford. She could barely make ends meet now, "Maya, we can't afford it."

A long haired, silver kitten managed to claw its way over the side of the box. The youngest moved to pick the tiny animal up, shushing it softly as it let out a meow when she lifted it. Caroline felt a tug on her heart strings, but she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of this. She had to keep them afloat.

"Can we at least keep them until we can find homes for them?" Maya asked hopefully, giving the best puppy dog pout she could muster.

"How many kittens are there?"

"1…2…3…4…5!" her sister informs her with a bright smile on her features, "They're all so cute!"

Caroline sighed and threw up both her arms, "Fine," she resigned, approaching her teenage sister and scratching the tiny animal's chin gently. The cat purred in response, tilting its head slightly back as she continued to scratch down the side of the furry head. She noticed that the poor thing had a scar over its left eye, which it kept closed. Poor little thing.

"You're getting a summer job to pay me back for the money I'm going to end up spending on these things," the older girl grumbled, moving to peek into the worn box.

"They're all so cute and friendly," Maya wisely changes the subject, too engrossed in petting the silver cat's head, "Except for the two black ones, and the red one. They're a bit shy!"

Caroline allowed a yellow furred kitten to sniff her fingers before she scratched the back of its ears, "We're gonna have to get cat food for them," she says decisively, standing up from the bed and sweeping her long hair over her shoulder, "And a litter box, and toys… This might be more troublesome than it's worth."

"'Troublesome'?! You sound like Shikamaru!" her sister calls her out, giggling as she allowed the silver haired cat to jump out her arms, "Can I name all of them?!"

"I don't care what you name them, because they're not gonna be here very long," she replies tersely before she turns and heads for the bedroom door, "Clean up before dinner; make sure you wash your hands!"

"Okay!" the blond replies; taking off her jacket before following her sister out the door. She left the door open for the cats to roam to their heart's content.

The cats in the box peeked their heads over the open flaps. Noticing that the room was clear of humans, all the cats climbed out one by one. They sat in a circle around the bed, all facing each other with equally tense expressions.

"Okay, what the hell?!"

"Took the words from my mouth," the reddish cat looked to the blond furred cat, "Why are we cats? Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me," one of the black cats replied, a long piece of its fur covering its left eye, "One minute, I was journeying. The next… I'm in a filthy box with you people… And I'm a cat."

"And I was dead," the black cat with equally black eyes murmured from the back of the group.

"Best if we just remain calm," Kakashi says smoothly.

"But Kakashi! That girl knew Shikamaru's name!" the blond furred one spoke up again.

"Shut up loser, do you want them to hear us and get suspicious?!"

"Suspicious of what?"

"Of the fact that their new cats can speak and understand English, and how we're not exactly from this world either."

"So, you're saying that we should stay here, and play along with the role of house cats?"

"We _are_ cats," the silver cat cut in before any of them could reply, "And this world is… Different from ours. I don't see shinobi around anywhere. Even if we decided to leave, where would we go?"

None of them had an answer to that, so they all went silent.

"Exactly," the silver one looked quite pleased with himself, and started grooming his shoulder, "Eventually, we'll figure out what happened and get back to Konoha."

"You do realize your licking yourself right?"

"It's called instinct! It'll kick in with you guys eventually," the cat straightened up before he stood up on all four paws, "Let's find out as much about this world—" his tail flicks in the direction of the door, where he could faintly hear the sound of their new owner's voices floating in, "—And our new… 'owners'... As possible, hai?"

The cats begrudgingly agreed.

-/-

 **a/n:** so, this is something I'm writing for fun! Hope you like it. I am also now inviting people to submit OC's for this story… you can send yours in a PM or in a review. Your OC can either be a friend or an ex, be creative!

Who do you think the cats are?! I threw in a few hints and told you one of them, but I picked all my fave Naruto male characters for this one! This story obviously doesn't make much sense, but that's why it's for fun!

Review, favorite, and follow!


	2. announcement

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I have an announcement to make!

My laptop broke :( unfortunately that means I have to use the family's computer to write/update my stories. Which also means that updates are going to be pretty slow until I replace mine.

Thank you for your patience. I love you guys!


End file.
